A Homemade Radish Necklace
by Elementress
Summary: In which an oblivious Luna is oblivious, and Ron tries- and fails- to explain to her that George likes her more than just a friend. It appears that ol' Georgie will have to take matters into his own hands... with help from Fred and a bit of mistletoe. Be warned, if you're not wearing protective charms, because it's usually nargle-infested.


**A/N:** This story came into my head at about midnight last night, so I didn't write it out until this morning, for obvious reasons hahah. Now I'm fully awake and functioning, and I didn't even forget the idea! Applaud me by leaving me a review. It's ridiculously easy now, so you have absolutely NO excuses whatsoever! 3

**Disclaimer: **STILL don't own HP or the characters, and if I keep writing these little oneshots, I will have to start thinking up some more interesting disclaimers.

A Homemade Radish Necklace

It was Christmastime at the Burrow, and everyone was having a wonderful time. Ginny had invited her friend, Luna, and Luna's father to celebrate with them, and of course the two accepted. Ginny and Luna had just begun their fifth year at Hogwarts a few months before, and had loads to talk about. Right now, however, Ginny had gone outside with her mother to greet some more guests, and so Luna was left inside, watching the gnome on top of the Christmas tree as it was making vulgar signs at everyone who walked by with a rather amused smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Ronald. Hello George."

The two boys who had been walking up to her stopped and jumped a bit, wondering how in Merlin's name she could have possibly known it was them. They didn't get the chance, however, because she then turned around to face them, and George proceeded to elbow Ron in the stomach, who gave him a dirty look before stepping forward. "Er... Luna, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luna looked a bit surprised, but only for a brief moment, before she responded.

"Certainly, Ronald."

"I mean, in a different room." Ron said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head a bit as he waited for Luna to follow him out.

"Oh. You should have specified." she said, but followed him out all the same.

"So." Ron started, now in the kitchen with Luna, wondering how to start such a conversation. "Er... You know, George has always had a thing for blondes."

Luna looked thoroughly confused. "Well that's a rather odd thing to say, Ronald."

"And, er, you're blonde."

"Yes, I am. Very blonde, isn't it?" she asked absentmindedly, fingering a lock of her hair for a moment. "I wonder sometimes if perhaps it's from the crumple-horned snorkacks, actually. I'm sure my hair got lighter ever since Daddy bought me a horn from one. You know, it's rather odd. I didn't think they had that kind of magical property, but we don't know very much about them, so I'm sure it's very possible. And-"

"No, Luna, I mean... well, George really likes you. So-"

"Oh, I like George very much, too."

"Y-you do?"

"Oh yes. George and I are very good friends, I think. I'm glad he thinks so too. He's very clever."

Now Ron was just getting agitated. "_No_, I mean, he _likes_ you. Like..." he sighed and tried to think of a way to describe it so that she would understand. "Like, _love_."

"Well that's good, too, I do love all my friends equally, though-"

"-Oh, forget it." Ron sighed again, throwing his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"What is it, Ronald? Are there some wrackspurts? Would you like a pair of spectrespecs?"

"He'll have to tell you himself." Ron muttered and then stormed out of the room, leaving a horribly confused Luna Lovegood amongst an apparent swarm of wrackspurts. She could hear Ron and George arguing about something under their breath, when suddenly, George stormed into the kitchen. As soon as he saw Luna, however, he stopped short and looked a bit nervous. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if trying to pretend Luna wasn't there, but then his face got very red and he looked down at the floor, instead. Luna, curious to see what it was that had given George such an odd reaction, looked up as well.

"Oh, mistletoe." she said serenely, still looking at the vegetation that seemed to have sprouted from the ceiling just then. "Often infested with nargles, you know. Luckily, I'm wearing protective charms. I could make you a butterbeer-cork necklace if you like. I don't think you'd want a pair of radish earrings, though. Perhaps a radish necklace, or something a bit more masculine."

She then stopped talking, for she noticed that George was laughing. It was more of a silent laugh, and not an obnoxious one. She raised an eyebrow slightly, turning her head a bit, confused.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is a necklace a bit too feminine, as well?"

George shook his head. "It's just you, Luna. You're lovely, you know that. Lovely Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiled at this, and approached him slowly. She took his hand in her own. "Would you like to go for a walk, George?" she asked him pleasantly.

"I'd love that, Luna." answered George, and the two exited the Burrow together.

"About time," said Ron to Fred as the two exited the living room together.

"Not exactly what I'd planned, but I suppose it worked out just the same." shrugged Fred. He pulled out his wand, but after a second's thought, pocketed it again. "You know what? I think I'll keep it there. I'd rather fancy seeing ol' Georgie in a homemade radish necklace."


End file.
